


239的奇妙冒险

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, 愚人节沙雕（贬义）迫害系列, 旧文补档, 欧欧西格林童话抄袭+魔改
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: “诸位，我们正面临着一个严重的问题。”Gears说，“239似乎收容失效了。”Clef摇了摇头：“我早就跟你们说过了，那就是个大麻烦。”Kondraki面无表情：“当初他妈的到底是哪个混蛋给她讲的童话？”Bright：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈什么啊Kondraki这身不还挺适合你的吗咕呜呃——”Gears：“是我。”“愚人节快乐！”打扮成仙女的小姑娘从天而降，威风凛凛地一挥手，“欢迎参演Sigurrós最喜欢的童话故事！！！”
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef & Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 14





	239的奇妙冒险

很久很久以前，在一个遥远的国度，有一位美丽的公主。他的头发像乌木般又黑又亮，嘴唇红得像血，眼睛比最好的绿宝石还要漂亮，以至于吸引来了许多蝴蝶——大家都叫他蝴蝶公主。

这个国家的国王迎娶了一位继后。新王后长得非常字面意义上的不可描述，他经常问自己那块玻璃做的魔镜：“告诉我，Glass，告诉我实话！这儿所有的博士谁最强大？”

镜子看着王后背后的霰弹枪，心平气和并习以为常地回答：“是你，王后！你就是这儿最强大的博士。”

但蝴蝶公主随着年龄的增长越来越强大。直到某一天，直到有一天，王后像往常一样地去问那面魔镜时，镜子作出了这样的回答：“王后，你是很强大，但是蝴蝶公主他妈的居然骑了682！”

王后听到了这话，心里充满了愤怒和妒忌。他叫来了一名猎人对他说：“给我把蝴蝶公主抓到大森林里去，我再也不希望看到他了。”

猎人把蝴蝶公主带走到了森林边缘。在公主愉快地和蝴蝶玩耍的时候，猎人掏出了莫洛托夫鸡尾酒：“王后要我来杀你。”

公主举起西洋剑：“你倒是试试看啊。”

“但是，我拒绝！” 猎人出离愤怒了，“为什么都这么多年了我还是个猎人？明明是我先的，处理各种文书也好，给Gears当助手也好……我不服！王后应该是我Iceberg才对！”

公主被他对上位的渴望感动了。在交给猎人一堆王后的黑料之后，公主带着他的蝴蝶往森林深处走去。

到了晚上，他来到了一间小房子前。一进门，他就发现房子里的一切都乱七八糟，地上全是[数据删除][数据删除]和[数据删除]。一张桌子上铺着白布，上面摆放着七个小盘子，每个盘子里都装有一块面包和其它一些吃的东西，盘子旁边依次放着七个装满葡萄酒的玻璃杯，七把刀子和叉子等，靠墙还并排放着七张小床。他感到又饿又渴，也顾不得这是谁的了，走上前吃了一点面包，把酒全喝掉了。吃过喝过之后，他觉得非常疲倦，于是来到那些床前，七张床不是这张太长，就是那张太短，只有第七张床才合适。他在上面躺下来，很快就睡着了。

不久，房子的主人们回来了，他们是七个在基金会工作的博士。他们点亮七盏灯，马上发现有人动过房子里的东西。

Jack问：“谁坐过我的凳子？”

James问：“谁吃过我盘子里的东西？”

Jeremy问：“谁吃过我的面包？”

John问：“谁动了我的调羹？”

Jacob问：“谁用过我的叉子？”

Jeffery问：“谁用过我的小刀？”

Jace问：“谁喝过我的葡萄酒？”

Jack接着向四周瞧，走到床前，叫道：“是谁在我的床上睡过？”其余的一听都跑过来，紧跟着他们也都叫了起来，因为他们都看得出有人在他们的床上躺过。Jace一看他的床上正睡着的公主，立刻把他的兄弟们都叫了过来，他们拿来灯，仔细照着公主看了好一阵子，说道：“操你的Kondraki，吃我东西还睡我床，把你也变成Bright好了！”

被吵醒的公主从裙底掏出了一罐可疑的绿色液体。不知出于何种原因，Bright们觉得后背一凉。

“既然如此你就留下吧！反正我们看王后也不怎么顺眼，”Jack说着，装作什么都没发生过一样把挂坠塞回衣服里，“不过王后很快就会发现你没有死的，千万别让任何人进到房子里。”

公主：“包括你？”

Jack：“你一定要在这种时候跟我抬杠吗？”

说回王后那头。猎人回去复命后，王后以为公主已经死了。他走到魔镜面前说：“告诉我，Glass，告诉我实话！全基金会所有的博士谁最强大？“

镜子回答说：“是你，王后！你是这个Site最强大的博士，但是在山的那一边，在那Site19中，有七个Bright建造的小房屋，蝴蝶公主就躲藏在那里，哎呀，王后！他比你更强。“

王后听了大吃一惊，因为他知道这面镜子是从不说假话的，一定是猎人蒙骗了他。

于是，王后把自己装扮成一个路过的Rights博士，翻山越岭来到了七个Bright的住处。他敲着门喊道：“卖杂货，多好的杂货呀！”

公主：“滚，不买。”

王后：“……操。”

就这样失败两次后，王后决定最后一搏，他拿出了他的杀手锏。

夜幕降临时，Bright们回到了家里，他们发现蝴蝶公主躺在地上，没有了呼吸，【哔——】上卡了个大号纯水乐瓶子，走得十分安详。

Bright们：“我操哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

他们整整笑了三天三夜。最后他们准备将他入土掩埋。

James：“说真的我能采访一下你吗，你当时到底在想啥？” 

公主：“我死了，别和我说话。”

Jack：“操，棺材盖合不上。”

于是，Bright们将棺材安放在一座小山上面公开处刑。过了很久很久，公主的样子看起来仍然是那样，头发像乌木般黑，嘴唇红得像血，眼睛比最好的绿宝石还要漂亮。直到有一天，一个王子来到了房子前，拜访了七个Bright。在小山上，他看到了公主和合不上的棺材盖，心里非常激动，一刻也不能平静。他对Bright说要付给他们金钱，求他们让他把公主和棺材带走。

Bright十分干脆地说：“成交。”

就在王子叫人把棺材抬起准备回家时，棺材被撞了一下，瓶子被磕掉了。

公主马上醒了过来，激动地握住了王子的双手：“结婚吧。”

王子：“啊？为啥？”

公主：“不知道，不过刚有个小女孩的声音跟我讲童话一定要这么发展。”

王子：“……那行吧。”

于是公主和王子一起回了家。在将一切准备好，将王宫装饰得富丽堂皇后，他们就要举行婚礼了。他们邀请了许多客人来参加婚礼，当中就有王后。

王后戴上自己最喜欢的帽子，对着魔镜说道：“告诉我，Glass，告诉我实话！全基金会所有的博士谁最强大？“

镜子回答说：“……说出来你可能不信，隔壁王子要娶的公主能把你打到瘫痪。”

婚礼如期举行了，隆重又盛大。典礼结束后，公主看着婚房里的大床：“等一下，别告诉我童话还包括这一部分？”

王子说：“至少还要一个吻吧。'他吻了她，从此他们快乐幸福地生活在一起'这样的？”

于是他们接吻了。然后王子抬起脸，笑容一直咧到耳根，露出尖锐的牙齿。

“想不到吧Konny，你的初吻对象不是王子，而是我王后哒！”

Kondraki在椅子上猛然惊醒，一摸后背，全是冷汗。他看了一眼表，4月1日凌晨一点半。

他推开办公室的门，和站在外面，保持着敲门姿势的Gears来了个大眼瞪小眼。

“所以，”Gears冷静地说，“从你的反应来看，这不是一个单纯的梦境。”

“等等，所以你也做了那个梦？”

Gears点头。“不仅是我，据我所知，还有……Iceberg。”他说话的时候可疑地停顿了片刻。

“以及可怜的Bright。”走廊尽头Bright踢踢踏踏地走过来。

“我只有一个问题，”Kondraki慢吞吞地说，“为什么我他妈的是公主？”

“这只能说明她真的很喜欢你，连主角的位置都让给你了。”Clef不知道从哪里冒出来搭上他的肩膀。

在Kondraki发火之前，Clef举起手机，冲他们比了个“安静”的手势。

“Valdason？是我，Clef，239的情况怎么样？” 

“我……我不知道，Clef博士，239没有苏醒，但从一个小时之前她开始微笑，”研究员的声音听起来很是困惑，“然后五分钟前她开始哭，哭得可伤心了……”


End file.
